<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Left Feet by DrMorbius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489020">Two Left Feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMorbius/pseuds/DrMorbius'>DrMorbius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom, The Report (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMorbius/pseuds/DrMorbius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello Everybody<br/>Guess what I have been doing, now I can finally get rid of my Writers block.</p>
<p>This is Dedicated to @candycanes19<br/>Written for her Big Brash Buxom Birthday on 1st January 2021</p>
<p>                                   HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAZ<br/>from Cowardly Custard</p>
<p> I would like to wish a HAPPY NEW YEAR to my RP Mates -<br/>@thepalaceofmelanie - @wingsoftheangels  -@killmeslowlyren<br/>Without which Morby would be a very unhappy person indeed<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Left Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LESSON ONE</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Went with so many hitches that it doesn't even bear describing, save that you got to meet everyone else on the course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Break Bread</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Make an Impression</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look Alive</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some had been there weeks, others, like yourself, only just enrolled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of the 'Get Back Into Society Course' that some bright spark in local government thought, might be a great idea, thanks very much, yeah lets see if we can't get these Stay at Home Ladies and Gentlemen out of their houses, and out in the Big Bright New World.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey thanks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's such a great idea</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here have an Honour</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A seat on the local planning committee</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All you can eat at the Italian on Main Street </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Key to the city for your stirling work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which took all of five minutes to dream up on a wet Monday morning after watching Strictly Ballroom on a rerun the previous night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The secretary did all the hard work, sorted the venue, got together a cadre of bored, out of work experts, rejects from Talent Shows, retired trainers, lifestyle gurus who really ought to have looked at their own lives before trying to inflict rather odd mantras onto the paying clients.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah, it wasn't free, a small joining fee, paid on the door at the beginning of each session, a short health and safety talk, warm up of muscles which hadn't been used very much since lockdown in March 2020. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The classes rolled along at the speed of a snail with a limp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You enrolled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a laugh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For fun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just for the bants...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually it was for a dare, someone at work knew you'd never go for it, they knew you were shy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two left feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So here you are, suited, booted, not really raring to go, had the first steps mastered by lesson one, you remembered a few more in lesson two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now at lesson four, the other dancers who had, unfortunately, been made attend, came up to you in the short break for a gulp of water, to ask you how you learnt so fast, how exactly did you do a reverse, and what was the best remedy for sore feet afterwards?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How to never let your lover dance away!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you feel your heart begin to thaw?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hope so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LESSON TWO</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't your fault, work meeting overran, one of the teachers had to self isolate, the whole department was involved. You'd shoved a cotton bud up your nose, almost swallowed one down your throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An anxious wait for results.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With so many to test, it wasn't easy. You'd heard of results being false positive, or false negative. You'd heard of those who'd been given an all clear, coming down with the virus a day later, being isolated in hospital. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One or two never to be seen again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what you didn't need was an earful from the instructress on tardiness as you stumbled into the studio, twenty minutes late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all dancing the Rhumba.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No not the little robots that clean the floors and scare the dog, but that dance which relies on 360 degree hip movement, some learners were cursing they looked foolish, others wished they were still in their twenties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One or two decided to sit this one out, huddled around the coffee still in the corner, mocking the braver dancers, pointing out faults, as all amateurs enjoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the piss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stood in the doorway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being told off by teacher</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were 10 years old again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The yada yada yada</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Take this seriously</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tardiness is next to godliness</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We don't allow this to happen more than once</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is your lame excuse?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why were you late?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is it the car accident up on the freeway because I managed to get here on time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lost control, just as the driver of the minibus had, too little sleep, too many trips to the hospice, he ended up crossing the freeway. No one was hurt but the bus had now gone to the great depot in the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You'd heard details on the radio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "No, not the crash."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said to the woman who wasn't listening. Hadn't seen tears in your eyes, hadn't seen balled up fists in your coat pockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So what then, I suppose it was a late meeting, something so important you had to stay, we're all dispensable lady, we're all easily replaceable... sit this dance out please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>   [So are you, bloody skinny bitch]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You left her to ignorance, never argue with an idiot, they beat you into submission, drag you down to their level and win with experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least you thought that was what Mark Twain said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wander over to coffee, picked up cup in a daze, worried that you too could be a carrier, despite the negative result earlier, you made sure you stood at a safe distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So why were we learning to dance again? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely this is a Super Spreader Event?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How long since the virus had first taken hold?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three Years ago?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The majority had been immunized, but there was always a sudden breakout, where restrictions were lax, or people didn't follow rules.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Music slowed then stopped, dancers, glad of the respite, rubbed sore joints, caught breath began wind down exercises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "We don't want any Lactic Acid build up now do we learners hmm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh you could wipe that sanctimonious smile from her face, yeah yeah yeah violence never solves anything, but it does relieve the feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All it would take</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would be one slap of the hand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One kick of the shoe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One fling of the handbag</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would be on the floor with a bloody nose, a lesson learned, slow dancing in a hurricane, anger building, not abating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh but you always knew how to use it, to bottle it, to distill it into something to be used to fight the battles you chose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing cooling coffee, wishing you could knock the sweetner on the head, a turn, a whoosh of air as the main door to the studio flung back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I'm so sorry Denise, I got stuck on the turnpike, some bus driver wandered into the oncoming traffic - I got snagged in the tail back, I'm so sorry... have I missed it all?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh so now the instructress was all Sweetener too... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no of course</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn't have to drive past the accident did you? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh how awful</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those rubberneckers do make me so angry, no it's fine you're not late at all, what's 35 minutes between friends? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can I take you overcoat?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sickening, absolutely sickening, she goes all weak at the knees, she goes all Fangirl, she goes all helpful fake nice for the man who's looking anxious, looking tired, looking hassled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handsome?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hasn't even allowed him to walk through the door, he holds it open with the toe of his dancing shoe, polished to a high shine, black, patent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh brother, who's the unlucky dancer who has to put up with those biting their ankles?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Has the heat been turned up in here or something?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a heatwave</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Try as hard as you might, baby</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could levitate</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keep those dancing heels from cooking on the sprung floor</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He climbed higher in your estimation with each move he made, twist turn pivot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the Tango meister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd been phoned in by that Wonderful Secretary, one Wonderful Wet Wednesday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone call had the secretary giggling like a luvestruck idiot. He sounded so mellow, so laid back, ,so eager to help, to instruct, aid... participate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would eat you Baby Gurl, all the women could feel it, all of them were wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Men were wondering what the hell was going on!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What you're feeling, nothing you can do, there is no way out, you have to go through this, what are you gonna do, it isn't up to you, but what can you say, there's nothing you can say till it's over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What you're feeling is giddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What you're feeling is heat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What you're feeling is a hot mess and there is nothing you can do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No windows to open</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No wall to lean up against. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No way out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dance instructress in his arms, whirled around by an expert, struggling to keep up with his;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>High kicks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reverse pass to the right, and swing, constant body contact was THE RULE in Tango, Argentinian Tango, if the bodies parted, it wasn't Tango.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If bodies parted, took the intensity away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The truth is that you ran out of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peel your eyes away?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not on your life!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hold on the back foot, heel turn, kick between the legs, hold waist to waist, lean her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh boy the lean back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would look directly at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under eyebrows that you were certain to be stuck on with super duper glue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Short strokes of your fingers across the canvass of his forehead, glistening with sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouths watering ladies?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three more turns to spring close to where you stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imagining the taste of that sweat, rolling taste over tongue and teeth, describing it to yourself, an inner monologue, spoken to the beat of the demonstration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could watch nothing else in this room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tear your eyes away for a moment and you may just miss a flash of his eyes on you, those eyes, which for a fleeting second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burnt Into Your Skin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monochrome, could you not see colour anymore?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All you saw was brown, chestnut?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Umber?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smell disaster in the air</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dying inside, wanting to be Denise, despite your dislike of the dance mistress, her devastating devilish partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had your undivided attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was beautiful</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face was not symmetrical</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stood in awe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time was mystical</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was beautiful</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light in the room shifted, someone stood back and jolted the floodlight, distraction from the circles he was drawing on the floor with Denise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lift turn around his shoulder blades, she tapped out the rhythm with her fingers on his shoulders, counting out the dance moves, just like an amateur, clinging on for dear life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being led</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being Driven</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Driver was unrelenting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Denise was enjoying this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was enjoying this </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Far </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding on tight, Tango dance steps, black suited instructor</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who looked too tall, too broad, too massive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be so graceful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole class spellbound</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was beautiful</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stood in awe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thump in your head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thump in your heart</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thump in your core</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legs like Jelly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hot</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mess</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captivating</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alluring</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Provocative</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meticulous</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was glorious and soothing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could climb up that frame and never come down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even if a fireman stood at the bottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he had introduced himself as;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LESSON THREE</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Take a picture, a perfect frame of reality</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All you had to do was follow your feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Work was laughing at how you'd jig down the corridors, tap dance on the terrazzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "It's so good, all I have to do is follow my feet!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were happy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because it was Dance Class tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Daniel had told the salivating, wet, aroused group</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd return</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And half the room felt the longing, but not quite as much as you did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven days was going to drag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suck ass</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boring....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did you wear makeup as a rule?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe a smudge of eyeshadow, a roll of lippy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just to accentuate your features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excited, almost winging the eyeliner, hands shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn't eat at lunchtime, butterflies, blue, wouldn't allow you to chow down on the fluffernutter you'd made in a rush this morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrusting sticky mess into a lunchbox, past your phone, past your tissues, purse, mirror, bashed paperback book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You'd slept over your alarm clock</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over sleeping, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After intense dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wet sticky dreams</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of Daniel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In your bed, a secret rendezvous, where you wore just what he wanted, waited for him to take it all off you, slowly, deliberately, dancing you around the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bouncing you up and down on his powerful thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loving you just enough, loving every part of you he could reach with hot wet lips, you were biting your tongue when you really wanted to scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You Naughty Girl</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why had your car decided to have a tizzy fit today?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perverse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing on the side of the road, thankfully not the turnpike, wondering if you could remember the number of your rescue service.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another day</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another hole in the illusion that yes you were in control of your life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a storm rising in your stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disappointed at missing the dance class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too far to walk, beginning to rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere on the horizon there was a fire in the shape of a man, dancing in a black suit, dancing and looking for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not finding you standing on the side of the road, rain soaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last week you fell, feeling down to be jolted, turned around, fit for anything he asked of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn't see you again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You only knew his first name</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last week was a faded memory, diluted in the rain, splash of lorries, splash of vans, splash of trucks taking home workers from the sawmill down the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had a thirst</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Daniel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would the rain slake that thirst?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doubtful</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would look up from the dance with Denise</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In thirsty moments he would look for you and not find you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found you all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "Hey, car trouble?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A vehicle had pulled up behind yours, with phone in your hand in your pocket, ready to dial for immediate assistance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slow rise of the occupant had constricted your throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Hello"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "This is where I say I can't leave you, and would you like a lift to class, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could you swallow?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Try reader?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You did, but...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded instead, supernaturally quiet, this isn't your usual chatty buoyant, bubbly self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because all you wanted was him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between your arms, lips against yours, hair in your hands, rubbing him against your inner thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gasping his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was everything you needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You would be wrapped up in the </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shape </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could have you any way he wanted, he had you in his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walls built around you would fall</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His kisses could kill endlessly and you wouldn't care at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let's slip away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lets be true to each other</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never let your lover dance away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Thank you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel opened passenger door, allowed you to sit in the warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel drove you in the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unless this is some kind of predictable story, I suppose here would be the place to insert the sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ha Ha Ha</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrong</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Try again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe a coffee shop, after hours, one or two patrons in small booths, warm, dark lit, everything reeking of coffee?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or even a cabin in the forest?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bit of a long drive at this time of night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rain, which now poured down, a cloud burst which slowed his driving to 20mph, prolonging the encounter, drawing out pleasure pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had you wondering how old you felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In your heart, you felt like a teenager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was age anyway? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What had you to lose, what you could learn! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So if it's the one chance you get to be next to this man, just take care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a stranger, you'd never spoken to him last week, just listened as that comforting baritone glided in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked like home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brushing the backs of your hands with cold fingers, trying to draw patterns in the changing street light glare, wondering where he was taking you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you care?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You should care, you didn't know this man from Adam, heavens help the woman who never took precautions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except you recognised landmarks, driving past familiar streets, known and visited shops, walked in the park he passed, pushing through the puddles formed against the pavement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were in familiar territory, could call the rescue from home, you passed your street five minutes ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          "I never should have looked back, in your direction, I know that, just the same old    facts again baby, these are wasted days, without affection, I'm not that foolish anymore"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could have found a more upbeat tune. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You asked him to leave it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon as you heard it you needed to listen, reminding you of the nights sat at home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat on your knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching the cars drive past, wet roads, the splash of puddles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindness in your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fur between your fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now all you could think about was his fur between your fingers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wirey</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sticky</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew, he had to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel drove carefully through the downpour drumming on the roof, a symphony of weather zipped through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cold night, car heating electric charged air, with no hope in sight of a word from him, or from you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only the music, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rain, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sadness that eventually the car would run out of gas, the road would run out of asphalt, the world would run out of surface with both of you plummeting off the edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel spun the wheel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "Hungry?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now did he sound nervous?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five o'clock in the evening had seen you jump over dinner, too excited to eat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rumble of your stomach was the only answer Daniel needed at 8 o'clock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Yeah me too, coming?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess the hungry just can't see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of these days you're gonna bring someone home with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "I'll have the special please"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sat in the diner, chrome and red leatherette, this was the last place you thought you'd ever end up;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dress suit jacket, slicked back hair and dickie bow struck you as funny. A cough to disguise the laugh in your throat, ordering anything, just to be social. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cover for your own nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        "Give me time, and I'll do better I swear, give me time and I'll lead you back through despair"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Cos you don't want to go back there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incongruous, you and Daniel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dressed for dancing, sitting in a diner, ordering Milkshakes and Spaghetti Carbonara, how old were you both?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Err... who cares?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "How are you enjoying the class?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Very much"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Is she a good teacher?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "She's fair"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Hmm, that's women's speak for shit, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Fair"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I think you don't like her"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Does it show?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "In those eyes of yours, yes it does"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A catch in his throat Daniel stopped, remembered this was the first time you'd spoken, was it right to criticise another?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just so he could stop feeling so nervous, just so he could stop feeling so envious of the seat that held your body, guilty at not going to the class as he'd promised, a stranger sitting opposite him, a complete unknown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm not the man that you want.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was going to try anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way you'd watched him the week before, every time he looked your way, eyes had been there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching, waiting, wasting time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt them on his back as he turned Denise around, a kick in his head, a spring in his step, a clench of the posterior muscles, he knew you would be observing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd spun around that room so fast he couldn't think straight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanting Denise to melt as wax in a fire, so he might take your hand, dance you around instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melt you into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanting to get to know you, he hadn't time to grab your name, except he surreptitiously scanned the register, how would that help, he didn't know A from B. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You'd smiled at him </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needed to know your name at least, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guessed at the prettiest</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One which seemed to suit you best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And hoped, that as he stroked himself asleep to the memory of your smile, that he had screamed out the correct name into his cold apartment bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bliss if you'd been lying next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comfort he could have offered you </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In sheets which were cold</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In sheets which hadn't seen a woman's flesh for </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Far </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On a bed which hadn't been properly broken in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to remember the smile every night, been successful, saved his soul as eyes that were yours scanned his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brushed cool fingers over flesh </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Begging to be </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worked their way down to pleasure centres.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twisted heart around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tingling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caressed the muscles sore from dance lessons, bruised by amateur ladies and their attempts at Pasa Doble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the words he could not say, sang to an empty room, the love he would have made with you, made to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Held a memory of you, amongst the pillows blew air into your ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoped he would meet you again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he blushing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you sat opposite</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying so hard not to look at him now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "It's been an interesting evening, you won't be in any trouble I hope, missing the class?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I texted Denise while you were in the powder room, its cool"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "She won't be pleased"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Face, bothered?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to look at that handsome visage, as you had thousands of times tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without success, every time you tried, the heat would rise, the blood to rush and sing in your ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glad to be sitting down, glad to have a meal to occupy you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glad to have the opportunity to at least attempt a conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Learn some lessons in Love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the absence of security, he made his way into the gents, stupid cupid keeps on calling him, and he'd seen loving in your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed you, was there room in his BMW?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could help him ease his mind, he might not be Mr Right, but tonight he might be an awesome Mr Wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I feel bad about you missing your class"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "It's fine, honestly"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I do provide private classes"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah I bet you do!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I don't like to think you've missed out on learning"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "There were 12 other dancers too, they've missed you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Thirteen, unlucky for some"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I'm not superstitious, are all dancers superstitious?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "This isn't my day job"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Nope, I work in an office"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Realtor?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Chance would be a fine thing, I work for local government"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Civil Servant"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Something like that"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diner had disappeared, back in the BMW, searching for some peace of mind, let Daniel help you find it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Is this your street?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shouldn't have told him, he could be anyone, he looked friendly, he looked more, so much more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could you breathe underwater if he decided that you were victim number 9, asked if you liked bubble baths and would you share one with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left as a perfect mermaid in the overflowing bathtub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be found by your cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week after a neighbour thought to let it in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the car stood outside your home, that quiet den of comfort. A light on in the front room, to welcome you home, keep the cat company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You'd been gone for longer than you expected, missed your Wolf Hall binge, missed the Tumblr RP - and missed the usual mayhem that was your writing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Engine running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Thank you, it's been a nice evening Daniel"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purse over your shoulder, hand on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Just nice?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh dear, Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shouldn't have asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shouldn't have said anything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Should have dropped her off and said goodnight</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To throw one</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over your thumb</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the thought of her hands</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surrounding you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caressing you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning you on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Till he needed a warm deep bath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Umm... yeah... the diner was... nice"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opened the door, cold air replaced warm, swung out and up and away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baby how's it feel?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To leave a handsome man behind?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still there</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hand on the steering wheel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other waving goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>LESSON FOUR</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun the moon the stars are laughing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>6 times passed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>6 days</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>144 hours</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>8460 minutes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>518,400 seconds</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I'd like you to pair up with somebody new tonight, no Mrs Paterson, you and Mr Derbyshire try another pairing please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Denise you are such a pain in the ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The learners aren't children</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They have forged comfortable couples</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They trust each other</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to tread too heavily on toes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On corns</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On bunions</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trust their partners not to grope</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or get too close</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now you take away the comfort and throw flounders into the deep end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aren't you already taking the piss?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They've formed connections</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cemented friendships</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tear them apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just for a thrill to see the improvements dissolve in clouds of </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nerves</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embarrassment</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stupid woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Umm, Denise, I don't have a partner tonight"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Course it would have to be you wouldn't it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one who causes the trouble</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one who looks like she has you summed up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Denise, this clever woman standing before you, has your number and she isn't about to take any shit from someone who looks like she exists on one stick of celery a week and a mug of hot water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let's slip away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lets smudge the doorway with Sage and Rosemary</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lets cleanse the path and escape</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe sit in the diner</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where you sat last week</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cos all you want is Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So let's leave the world</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never let your lover dance away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sit the dance out, clean up the spilt sugar and powdered milk around the coffee pot. Put away the biscuits and cookies, sweep up the crumbs. Punishment for missing last week's lesson you assume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only gives you time to dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream of hands that gripped the side of the diner table last week, gripped, knuckles white. Stuttered conversations, holding fire, going deep into your mind to find something to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncomfortable silence?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No not really</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just a confusion of what to say for the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Make a good impression</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Make a memory</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strangely exciting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When all you wanted to do was make an impression on his pillow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When all you wanted to do was make an impression on his heart</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When all you could find to talk about was how your job was tiring but rewarding</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How the 'Swap a Bauble' had left you in tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of Joy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel could bring you joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of a different kind</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not here tonight</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not here </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room felt empty</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren't the only one to miss his frame</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the world keeps passing you by</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You've seen it all through the years</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gave it all and got some back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You've kept on track</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your co workers like you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your co-workers do sometimes take the piss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's life</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each opening door is him as you wipe a wet cloth over the worksurface</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beat of the Cha Cha Cha irritating</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beat of the Cha Cha Cha annoying</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beat of your heart slowly Cha Cha Cha</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you want it to Tango</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "I'm uninvited"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "So I see..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like Denise cared, almost pushing him into the studio, aching to get her hands on his chest, on his hands, to dance and dance and dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I heard the class is 13 strong, there's always someone who has to sit out, can I make up the discrepancy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Umm"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh dear Denise, is this not going the way you plan?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The envy on her face as you lifted your head to follow the conversation, heart in your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands smelling of Instant Coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Only one... over there"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh that's just marvelous Denise, bad and resentful and foolish woman, jealousy is a nasty sin, it's evil and green and eats up the sunshine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like you care</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing behind the coffee still</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A natural barrier</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel almost leapt over the trestle table in eagerness</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To have you in his arms</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like you were one to complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "So"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Am I not getting my feet right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "They are perfect, you turn on the heel like you were born to it"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't mention that you had stood on his Star Wars Destroyer Polished To High Shine shoes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Far too polite</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Far too far gone to care if you were wearing jackboots</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just wanting you to touch him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leave an impression</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his skin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anywhere you could rest your hands</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swirling you around as the Cha Cha Cha changed to American Smooth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was fun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slower graceful, elegant dance, one you knew well. Now you could match his expert moves, follow his expert lead, fall back, lean back, into stronger than you imagined arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A kiss is not just a kiss</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile is more than a smile</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe we get together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe forever</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe just for a while</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the look in your eyes, wondered at the look, wondered if you were comfortable after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petrified</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hypnotised</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked you around the room</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn't get you </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of his arms</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every twirl was true, every movement of your hips against his waist shocked, stuttered his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathe in Breathe out Daniel, she does like you really, she just looks shell shocked because she can't believe her luck. She can't believe most, no, all the others are watching you being paraded around the room as if no one else is there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Denise</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Denise who?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "You're incredible"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had the thump in your head turned into a thrum, no way were you refusing anything he asked of you tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "You're pretty hot yourself, oh no sorry... I mean..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too late Hot Mes, the rabbit is out of the hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time to face facts, kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He likes you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time to face facts dude</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She likes you back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don't be ashamed, don't be afraid, don't let the moment pass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One more move, one more dance and you're there, one more close hold heel, toe heel toe, ball point tap twist and you're home and dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ask me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Go on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ask me Daniel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ask to take me home</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I don't care which one</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll happily take your hand, I can see you're trusted, I know your social security number, I saw your Professional Dancers Club Card.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Denise knows you, has known you for years, one of the male learners knows you through a friend of a friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two degrees of separation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So take me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Take all of me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Show me I can learn the moves you like</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tell me I can turn your head around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Take</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Home</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bless the man he even opened the door for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doesn't want to miss a moment to watch how you move</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your head is a mess</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart is beating wildly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because you know the next dance you both do won't be written in the Dancers Manual</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But a completely different manual</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Top Shelf</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plain cover</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joy in the title.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cut to the chase?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why when the chase is so damn exciting?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let's forget the responsibility</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let's not change our minds</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let's get those house keys into the lock, go inside, get uncomfortable, get awkward, get painfully shy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bring everything to the precipice, you want him and he sure as hell wants you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Change your mind</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because it's not real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in a dress suit jacket hasn't just toed off his shoes, he hasn't taken off your coat or taken you into his arms to dance you around the kitchen tiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>American Smooth you along the floor</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To hold you against the worktop counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And reach for your lips</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cos you're a hot mess</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And all of that is in your head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because he is still standing with his raincoat on, a mug of coffee in his hand, warming himself by the radiator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's so wonderful</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delicious</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Playing the waiting game</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soul full</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heart wanting things it can't have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is so far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "It's very you in here"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shot statement to the living room rug, cat playing the flirt, rubbing up against his legs. That cat knows, that cat knows the score.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That cat is ready for anything, eyes half closed, purring, rubbing up, tail curled around Daniel's calf, curling and caressing and flicking and being sensual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That cat is one mad pussy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That cat has competition</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "Sugar?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "This is fine thanks, better get back"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heart fell</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is trying to get you to stay, you idiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is trying her best</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even her cat is making it hard for you to leave</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nerves?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or sadistic logic?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pass the Go sign</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Collect the $200</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scratch that itch, come on it's getting so damn strong, it's burning you up inside. She is bustling around her kitchen, trying to distract herself, a mewl between your legs and that cat looks up at you and is it...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Granting you permission?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "Yeah I suppose it is pretty late"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Yeah"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You really want him to push you up against the refrigerator, rearrange the magnets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hard up against the counter even, maybe even lift you up to sit, him sliping between your thighs like he belonged there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dirty dreams Hot Mess</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your funny valentine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Photographs of your family on the mantelpiece, see him looking them over, one at a time. He is looking for a husband, boyfriend, girlfriends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is trying to distract himself too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don't change a hair for me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stay little valentine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each day is valentines day</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you're in my home, and you're wanting to stay but can't seem to bring yourself to touch me, can't bring yourself to look at me. Can't bring yourself to talk to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is your mouth a little weak</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you open up to speak</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you smiling?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you care for me at all</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don't change a hair for me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stay little valentine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "This cat seems not to want me to leave"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Sensible cat"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh blast, that came out to hot too fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now Daniel knows</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now he starts to look more confident, you've managed to tear yourself away from the kitchen, and you've managed to tear yourself away from dreams, and you'll have to let him tear away your clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like he is doing with his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like you're doing with yours</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the cat pads away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you stand in the cats paw prints</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let Daniel brush the hair from your cheeks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And kiss you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goodnight</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "I want to hear you say Good Morning"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he peels away the layers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I want you to scream my name"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he unbuttons your blue plaid shirt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I want to hear you scream mine"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he walks coffee warm fingers around your neck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And deepens the kiss goodnight</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "I want to make you happy"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You say as you shrug off his coat and jacket</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I want to make you smile"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You say as you unbutton his waistcoat and shirt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I want to see your face in the morning sunshine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You say as you walk clean cold fingers around his naked waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "Ever heard of The Cure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I have a good friend who loves Robert Smith, why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Lets go to bed"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I'm laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because writing this for you has been so much fun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I want to share this with you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I know the Earth is more alive with people like you in it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I'm not crying</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Touch me"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I am touching you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Not there, here please?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Sure"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers, naughty fingers in folds and westness and damp and warmth and pleasure unfurl like a new books leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers that held your favorite coffee cup, stroked your hair, stroked your abdomen, pushed you back onto the sofa, held you close, took off trousers and shirts and skirts and tights and socks and made you both comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strong arms lifting you now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Underneath your feet is air</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crystals of shed tears drying on your cheeks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinded by the light in your bedroom</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your core an internal nebulae</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love growing in slow mo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're so claustrophobic in his arms</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you confirm his love and lust in one almighty moan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "DANIEL..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "Tell me you want me"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I want you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Tell me you need this"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I need this"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Tell me I make you smile"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "You make me glow"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Tell me I'm doing this right"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I'll give you a clue when I begin to chant your name"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moon hangs above the house, and songs of love are being sung below is buttery light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Spread out your legs, a little more"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Rock is growing hard"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "So I feel"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I need your strength"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I need your heat"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Are you ready"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "A stupid question"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Someone had to ask it"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Come up to me and sparkle me, conquer our anxiety, make this mean something"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I'm a Sensual woman"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I'm a Powerful man"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling isn't one that can be described so lightly. The urge once begun can't always be held back. In amongst strange noises, guilty pleasures, hot and sticky wetness is the feeling of euphoria that no drug can replicate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And scientists have tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figures they work under pressure are useless, the statistics just don't add up. The fluke of nature which brought you both together couldn't be predicted by any computer programme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fall like a domino</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And enjoy the ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "I'm enjoying you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I can't breath"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Look at me"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I'm afraid to"  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Please try, I want to find the gold at the end of your rainbow"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Foolish heart"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Die in my arms, I want to die in yours" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Not tonight"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both rotate, and thrust random</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes both roll </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In tandem</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Better a day as a Lion</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Than a lifetime as a lamb</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "Are you enjoying this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Christ, why ask me right now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Cos I want to know, am I hitting the right spots?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Shit man just ask me that again and I'll make you cum so hard your ass will hit the ceiling"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "A challenge?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "A promise"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Let me try something, do you know this Tango move?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the pleasure pain ramped up, exponentially. He hit the spot inside which you try so hard on your own to reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pins and needles crawl up your spine, involuntary closing your eyes, hands thrown to the bed stead, grabbing onto anything to keep you on Planet Earth, Solar System, Milky Way, Second Star To The Left...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I know that move now!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Dare you to try it at dance class next week"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Double dare you to try it again now hot stuff"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Rub me... rub me here"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands that do dishes are as soft as your face, with mild green fairy liquid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except Daniel's are covered in sweat and spend and cum and slick and spit and now, his tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cos he's never had it this good before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You graced him with his first double hitter not ten minutes ago, and despite his over stimulation, he is dancing you around the bed, in quest of First Prize and another trip to cash a million dollar cheque.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you're just letting him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aren't you Hot Mess?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I'm so tall I'm so tall, you raise me and then you let me fall"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I'm so small, I'm so small, wrap me round your fingers and see me fall"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You singing Blancmange?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fraid so</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "You keep me dancing round and round, well that's alright with me, up and down you're up the wall and I'm up and feeling free"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>See it's not all seriousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People say some very funny things when they are happy, pleasured, pleasuring somebody else. And this is amazing, because afterwards, if you can remember what's been said, you giggle at strange times of day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stand at work and smile as you remember a line of dialogue he shouted at you when he came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stand at the cash machine and rub your legs together as you remember a name you sang at him as you came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dry earth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell and High water</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought you his love</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now you remember as you travel together in bliss, rubbed together in blue sheets, cursing and yelling, and shouting and screaming and relaxing and shivering and vibrating and pulling out the sensations inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That you knew as soon as you saw him that you wanted him to do this to you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Daniel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knew didn't you, that as soon as you saw her, you wanted her to do this to you too?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So cum on my cock, cum for me, curse god and lie with the devil, bring me your love, bring me your hate, and kiss it into my mouth, rake me with your nails, leave red wheals where you've been, leave sweat and cum where you came for me"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Shut up and kiss me Daniel"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speak his name one more time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speak it I dare you to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speak it and sing it and remind yourself that love is just a game</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A game and you love playing it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sparkle in the dark as eyes full of lusty exhausted tears cry out in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because the two of you have done it again and again and again and again and again...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Again...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOUNG LADY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>LOVE H</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>